Primal Urge
by Hakesi
Summary: Following the story of Ultimo with the same characters, just in a parallel dimension. This creates a story that has never been seen before. Some elements remain, others are altered. Rated M for violence, severe language, and some sexual themes.


My name is Dunstan. I am a scientist, but one who practices a unique trade. While others may research diseases, anatomy, or some other form of material that will please their human minds, I have done something that exceeds the limits of a mortal. I am creating the future judgment of the human race. The mechanical people.

I have named them "Karakuri Doji." Each is programmed with software of my personal design that gives them the traits of a human, but they don't look like them. They look like dolls, but they each have a spherical object in the middle of their chests, which is their soul, what animates them and directs their motives.

Each possesses frightening abilities, at least from a human's perspective they do. They can do everything from altering their physical form to firing a concentrated beam of pure energy that can punch a hole through the densest materials with pure force. All of the Doji have different abilities, but that isn't the only thing that's unique about them. To compare them would be to compare the design of snowflakes. None are the same. I intended for this to happen. An army of robots of the exact same design and motive would be rather...boring, don't you think?

They are all programmed to follow a specific action, each Doji having a different motive of what to do. There are the Seven Deadly Sins, and the 6 Perfections, not to mention Good and Evil themselves. Even those factions of Doji are not the only ones in existence. The reason for the design of the motives is the reason why I created them; I simply want to see who is stronger in the bout between good and evil. It is the ultimate question for humans, and I seek the ultimate answer. I believe that I have created the opportunity for the answer to come through in an instant. Of course, the Doji aren't going to be the only factors in deciding this battle of epic proportions.

I have assigned each Doji to a human of whom I have deemed worthy of controlling that specific Doji. An example of my policy is that a human with malicious intent will receive a Doji with an evil incentive. Not every human will receive a Doji. In fact, there will only be so many that you could count them without ever breaking 100.

However, not all of them are going to be in the same time span. Using my superior technology, I will drop each Doji into a different time period. They will all meet at some point, as I have made sure that there master's will reincarnate. The process of how I did this is too complex to explain.

My preparations are almost complete. I have made all of the Doji. I have no personal favorites...but... I glance over at the wall.

I stroll over to the packages that hold the Doji, lined up at the wall where I glanced in the middle of a thought. Each is made of a different sort of material that will be acceptable to the time period in which I drop the Doji. The packages for the future are encased in a complex metal that melts away at the touch. The packages for the present are encased in a metal case that can be opened with a handle at the side. And the packages for the past are encased in bamboo, with a lid that is easily removable.

I open up a wooden one that has the symbol 良い (good) carved onto its wooden surface. I see one of the many Doji in it, lying there motionless. This is no surprise. Without its master nearby, it will be unable to power itself. I glance at its face. Its hair is a magnificent crimson color, the lights from my workplace brilliantly reflecting off of it. Covering its eyes are visors of a slightly less bright red hue. These have the ability to detect movement and identify organisms. Finishing off its design are red gauntlets. It is one of the most beautiful.... This Doji... or Ultimo (Ultimate)...I had to assign it carefully because...

I open up the box next to it, also wooden and one with the symbol 悪 (evil) inscribed on it. Even though no noise was made, the appearance of this unmoving Doji sends chills down even my spine. This one is in clear contrast to Ultimo. This Doji has coal black, greasy hair, of which glows in a disgusting way from the same light that shone on Ultimo's hair. It has yellow visors that are the same structure as Ultimo's, but the sickening look makes them feel so different. The Doji also has gauntlets of a nauseating green color.

I look at both Doji for a moment in contemplation, but I then place the lids on the corresponding box. I can't wait for these two Doji to test their strength against each other...it will be interesting. I let loose a storm of laughter, and the lights flicker off in my lab.


End file.
